ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Jugglus Juggler
1= |-| 2= also called Juggrus-Juggler in some sources, is the former villain of Ultraman Orb, the main antagonist/deuteragonist of the Ultraman Orb Chronicle, and Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb's partner turned archenemy turned rival. When in times of peace, he appears as a man in a dark suit, while his true form is a Majin dressed in copper armor. While both Gai and Juggler appear to be human, the duo are in fact elite warriors from another planet. Juggler's rivalry with Gai stems from the fact that he was not chosen by the light on Planet O-50, and was denied the ability to become an Ultra Warrior. As such, Juggler's initial plans to revive the King Demon Beasts stems from his deep-rooted disapproval of what happened back then. Subtitle: Personality When in contact with other beings, Juggler has a smug behavior, but doesn't make much effort to hide his evil nature, by always showing looks of insanity and demonstrating odd behavior, such as casually reminding bystanders of human's mortality: how they will all die, like everything that is living. In addition, Juggler enjoys fighting Gai in hand to hand combat rather than using his Serpent-Hearted Blade, preferring to beat Gai on his own. He also can't stand the melody Gai plays on the Orbnica, and receives long lasting migraines if he hears it playing. His relationship with Gai is notable, in that he has a long lasting grudge, and is always trying to get him to either fight him, or taunting him in several ways. This is however one of the leading factors to his mental breakdown, as well as his defeat when fighting against the Ultra Warrior in their gigantic proportions. However, despite his claims to have forsaken his own light, his actions of rescuing Natasha in the past proved that he still has what remains of his past self. Of any character he has killed in the series, he was never shown to have directly injured any human. For once, even if Naomi willingly offered her own life to him without any regrets, he wasn't able to carry out the deed and instead saved her from a crashed Z-VTOL. Naomi's persuasion convinced him to fight alongside Gai/Orb for the first time in years and is willing enough to hold Magata no Orochi's attack for Orb to finish it. History Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 1: 'Tree of Life' Arc Juggler and Gai originally lived on the same planet and worked in the same rescue force. While both are actually partners, when given the chance, they of them would compete with each other. One day, both went to climb the Warrior's Peak, where Juggler was rejected and his partner Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb. Although he refused to be acknowledged as a supporter, he accompanied Gai on a mission as they learned of Psychi's plans to use the Bezelbs to rule the universe. They made a stop on Planet Rurin when Gai detected a cry of help, coming from an alien boy whose parents were being controlled by a Bezelb before said monster killed them. After Gai/Orb's first battle, they left the alien boy at a nearby village and chased an infected Bemstar into space, crossing paths with the Kanon Royal Guards Micott and Ricca, eventually joining forces to go to Planet Zain, where the Bezelb nest was. Arriving at Psychi's base, Juggler held off several Bezelbs for the guardswomen to rescue their captain Shinra as he in turn saved Juggler from the effects of Kugutsu,using a seed from Planet Kanon's Tree of Life. Gai joined late with his senior Asuka but due to Psychi sabotaging their spacecraft,the journey back to Planet Kanon was delayed. Orb, Dyna and Cosmos joined the Kanon defense forces in against the Bezelb invasion, followed by the rest with Juggler participating in the battle as well. When the War God was infected with Kugutsu, Juggler provided Orb with the seed of the Tree of Life and they successfully cure her. His relief was short-lived when Micott died from a Bezelb and his wish for power was realised by his turning into a black demon clad in copper armor. Seeing the tree as a devil, and to protect Amate, Juggler destroyed it and his act was not only questioned by the preceding Ultras, but he also branded as a threat by Planet Kanon for destroying the tree and injuring amate in the process. This eventually forced him to leave and denounce his support for Gai. Desiring to surpass the Ultra Warriors, he arrived on an alternate Earth to fight against Bezelbs and save Gai on multiple occasions. With Psyqueen being defeated by the Ultras, Juggler quietly left the scene and was last seen in Gai's vision on the Warrior's Peak of O-50. Chapter 2: 'I am the Galaxy's Migrating Bird' Arc While Gai is given the mission to collect four elements for the Orbcalibur, Juggler traveled across the galaxy and slowly embraced the light's antithesis, darkness, through participating in various wars and battles across the galaxy, and became a mercenary. On , Gai meets Juggler, who had been employed as the bodyguard of Alien Zartana. After killing his employer and claiming the , Juggler challenges Gai to a battle to settle things between the both of them, saying that he is tired of fighting and Gai was the one who started it. Juggler loses and wants Gai to finish him off, but he instead throws the Orbcalibur aside. Juggler was then captured and imprisoned at . Chapter 3: 'The Man Who Stole The Black Hole' Arc On Planet 484 where Juggler was captured, Juggler encountered the space girl Biranki. Both escaped and then Juggler stole the , which he used to make the Balloonga Bomb, that can create a black hole that will destroy the galaxy, while waiting for Gai to come. Gai and Juggler meet again but Biranki summoned Gango and several aliens and monsters to distract Gai while Juggler was activating the bomb. In the end, Gai's partner Shorty sacrificed himself to defuse the bomb and later died in Gai's hands. After Juggler nearly got beat to death by Gai's bare hands, Juggler and Biranki were captured again to be imprisoned, also preventing both from meeting each other. However, Juggler managed to escape from his captors and cemented his separation by obtaining the Dark Ring while his rival obtained the Orb Ring, chasing the rival to Earth. Chapter 4: 'Fierce Battle! Ishtal Civilization' Arc Juggler arrived on Earth in 1800 BC in the ancient Ishtal Civilization, 4000 prior to the series. He went under the alias , dressing up as a mummy and acteing as the leader of the religion , a cult that praises Magatanothor while telling the people of Ishtal about their impending destruction. After acquiring Dodongo's card from its defeat by Orb, he freed Magatanothor using the card. After Orb defeated Magatanothor, he collected the monster's card while undisguising himself and he left. Chapter 5: 'From Rusalka With Love' Arc Some time in 1908, he observed the relationship between Gai and Natasha Romanová from within the shadows. After collecting the cards of Kingsaurus II, C.O.V. and Pris-Ma from their defeats at the hands of Orb, he awakened Maga-Zetton through his Dark Ring. Watching the battle between Orb and Maga-Zetton, the explosion was about to kill Natasha, when Juggler rushed in and saved her from the explosion. He healed Natasha from her injuries and left before collecting Maga-Zetton's Kaiju Card. In the 1950s, Juggler met Biranki again, whom chased Juggler to Earth as well as calling down Hungler to seek out and battle Gai but Biranki loses. Juggler then saved her and later gave her some coffee at dawn, which drugged her. Juggler sends Biranki away to a distant planet with a note telling her to not follow him. Chapter 6: 'The Wandering Sun' 'Episode 6-0: Overture' Soon, he also collected Peguila's card in North Arctic after Orb defeated the monster and awakened Maga-Basser. [[Ultraman Orb (series)|'Ultraman Orb']] 1908 years later (2016) in Japan, Juggler started his campaign by releasing King Demon Beasts and harvest their cards upon destruction. After obtaining Ultraman Belial's card by backstabbing the Planet Invasion Union, Juggler revealed his grand scheme was to summon the most powerful Kaiju of all - Maga-Orochi. Utilising all six King Demon Beast cards in conjunction with Ultraman Belial's card, he was able to nullify Zoffy's protective seal and resurrect the ultimate King Demon Beast. Maga-Orochi was initially able to defeat Orb in their first skirmish and in return, robbed Gai of his cards. However, with the help of Princess Tamayura, Orb was able to access his Thunder Breastar form to defeat Maga-Orochi in the second battle. Conceding defeat, Juggler returned Gai his Ultra Fusion Card Holder and walked off, telling that the two of them are no longer different. Having expecting Gai's arrival in Rusalka, they have a brief fight before he merged Maga-Orochi's severed tail with Zetton and Pandon's cards into Zeppandon. His current goal is to coerce his rival into darkness but failed miserably when he escaped. Failed to assassinate Naomi, he summoned Zeppandon the next day and almost win against Thunder Breastar while repeatedly taunts the Ultra, reminding that the loss of his public image cause him to have nothing left to protect. His final attempt to defeat his rival backfired when it not only restore the latter's reputation, but also his true form Orb Origin with the tides turned to the Ultra's favor. In aftermath of the fight, his Dark Ring vanished, further adding insult to his defeat. His appearance changed from that event, now fully relying on his sword instead. For once he also killed Katarohi for no reason, taunting Naomi for her part in awakening Renki, and manipulated both her and Gai in eliminating Tarude while reclaiming his stolen Katana. With all of his rivals eliminated, Juggler trains by perfecting his new attack while noticing that the power of darkness was growing and the Earth shall be destroyed. In the process, he slashed a lot of buildings, leaving in crescent moon cracks that get bigger every time, with the SSP believing it to be the work of a monster named Kamaitadon. After absorbing darkness from beneath the Earth, he prepared for what it seemed to be the final fight with Gai/Orb and used his perfected attack against his rival. Before he can eliminate the SSP members and Shibukawa, Orb recovers and quickly defeating his rival. Juggler once again survive the battle and found himself apprehended by VTL. - 2= }} While being held prisoner at VTL headquarters, Jugglus Juggler used this chance to reveal the arrival of Magata no Orochi. He also manipulated them into firing the missile to Tokyo Tower and inadvertently unleash the ultimate King Demon Beast on the Earth, dooming the human race. Later on, while Magata no Orochi was fighting Ultraman Orb, Jugglus Juggler broke free from his containment, defeated the guards off-screen and kidnapped Naomi. He told him that Earth would soon disappear, that the void of darkness was the only thing that was eternal in everyone in the universe, and laughed at Gai's rebuttal of eternal love. Hesitant to kill Naomi at her sudden courage, Juggler rescued her from a crashed Z-VTOL. This, along with the discovery that he rescued Natasha long ago, he was redeemed in his rival's--Gai's--eye and eventually joined Orb after being persuaded by Naomi. During the battle, Juggler would sacrifice himself to restrain the monster so that Orb could deliver the final blow. Juggler would survive the attack without a scratch and watched Gai for the last time from a distance. Chapter 7: 'Space Witch Mulnau's Counterattack, Sadeath's Return' In the film, taking place shortly after the final episode of Orb, Juggler has been emplaced as a tour guide Orb bodyguard of some sort to Mulnau though he seemingly plotted against her. Gai is invited to Mulnau's Castle after leaving behind Shibukawa and the SSP, Juggler greets him creepily, causing the chosen hero to question his rival's intentions, Juggler escorts him up the stairs before ambushing Gai, taking the X Devizer and deactivating it, sending Orb to some sort of alternate dimension where he goes on to combat Sadeath and company. After the SSP and Shibukawa arrive to find Gai, Juggler decides to help them out. Chapter 10: 'Migrating Birds, Go To The Sky' Not much is known about Juggler's last story in the Ultraman Orb Chronicle other than Gai, Juggler and Biranki going off on another adventure. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! At some point, Juggler went to Cyber planet Kushia where he saw Gilbaris and learned about the Red Steel. Some Galactrons saw him, and they chased after him, so Juggler fled to Earth wanting to take the Red Steel for himself, probably so that he could use it and defeat his rival. There, he met Moa Aizaki and Alien Shadow Zena of AIB, crashing down as a small meteor. When Galactron MK2 appears, he transforms and defends himself from its energy bullets before Ultraman Geed arrives. After Galactron MK2 escapes, Juggler somehow ends up in the AIB base, interrupting Moa and Zena who were talking to Riku Asakura. Juggler then goes into the underground base and meets Laiha Toba and Alien Pegassa Pega, and RE.M.. He explains what happened earlier and that he was looking for the Red Steel, which was apparently a legend in Okinawa. Juggler follows the gang to Okinawa, where thy bump into Leito Igaguri, who was there for work, and he tags along with them. While looking for the fabled site where the Red Steel was supposed to be, the group met Airu Higa, who told them more about the legend. To get more information, they had to get more information from an alien town, where they got into a fight and met the wanderer Gai Kurenai, who helped them out. Galactron MK2 returns and, unable to fight against a giant, Juggler simply watches Geed, Orb and Ultraman Zero handle the mechanical menace. Later, Juggler borrows Airu's pendant and uses its power to grow to giant size when more Galactrons invade. Juggler has a difficult time against one of them, but Orb suddenly returns, helping his old rival defeat a common foe. After the Galactrons are defeated, and the Giga Finalizer choosing Riku to be its wielder, Juggler loses interest and just leaves while Geed, Orb and Zero fight Gilbaris. Halfway through the credits, Juggler is revealed to have bought a Shisa plush as a souvenir and he met Gai, saying he will follow his rival around until the day he defeats him. Transformation - Fusion Up= Like Gai, who transform into Ultraman Orb Fusion Up Forms with Ultra Fusion Cards. Juggler can transform into a Fusion Monster by scanning Kaiju Cards used to form the respective Kaiju. In his Demon Form, Juggler scans the cards of Zetton and Pandon before raising the Dark Ring upwards. His body changes into a ball of energy that fuses with Maga-Orochi's tail, then a beam of red light strikes the ground, unveiling Zeppandon. Screenshot_20170722-144739.jpg|Zetton's card scanned Screenshot_20170722-144759.jpg|Pandon's card scanned Screenshot_20170722-144821.jpg|Juggler raises the Dark Ring ZP Fuse.png|Juggler fuses with Maga-Orochi's tail ZeppandonRealTime.gif - Orb the Movie= Juggler in his human form scans Zetton and Pandon's cards, creating projections of said Kaiju as the screen facing the respective angle of their faces. Afterwards, he raises the Dark Ring up which causes his body to transform into Majin Form with his and the component Kaiju's bodies being covered in a luminous silhouette before merging. This causes his silhouette to evaporate and reveal Zeppandon. During the rising sequence, Zeppandon appears from a purple light and the background bursts as it approaches further to the screen. Screenshot_20170722-042720.jpg|Zetton's card scanned Screenshot_20170722-042823.jpg|Pandon's card scanned Screenshot_20170722-042923.jpg|Juggler transforms into a silhouette of his Demon form Screenshot_20170722-042948.jpg|Zetton and Pandon combine with Juggler's silhouette videotogif_2017.07.22_04.35.26.gif|Juggler's silhouette evaporates to reveal him as Zeppandon Screenshot_20170722-043033.jpg|A black and red background with the purple light Screenshot_20170722-043101.jpg|Zeppandon rises from within the red background, followed with flashes Screenshot_20170722-043259.jpg|Fireballs emerge in the background as Zeppandon moves closer to the screen ZeppandonRise.gif ZeppandonHenshin.gif }} - Zetton Alien Baltan= Screenshot_20171003-144335.jpg|Zetton's card scanned Screenshot_20171003-144356.jpg|Alien Baltan's card scanned Screenshot_20171003-144454.jpg|Super Combination commenced Screenshot_20171003-144520.jpg|Zetton Alien Baltan appears ZettonBaltanHenshin.gif }} }} Powers and Weapons Prior to the development of his crescent scar, Juggler's Majin form was once known by the name . :;Weapons * |Jashin Ken}}: Juggler's combat katana, which can also cast spells when in Juggler's hands. **Swordsmanship Proficiency: Since his days of fighting alongside Gai, Juggler is a practitioner of the , which adds to his feats as an elite warrior from O-50. **Length Increase: Juggler can increase the length of his sword, and the blade glows purple. **Energy Slash: Juggler can unleash a purple crescent shaped energy slash from his sword, whether in giant or human sized, which led the SSP to believe that a Kamaitadon had appeared. In THE ORIGIN SAGA, when Juggler increased the length of his sword, he can release an energy slash the same length as his sword. When arriving to assist Orb fight against Magata no Orochi, another variant is seen, which is yellow in colour with yellow sparkles. **Wormhole Creation: Through the Serpent-Hearted Sword, Juggler can summon a wormhole in the sky. This was used to bring Maga-Orochi's tail as one of the components of Zeppandon, then used again to seal the Dark Ring. ** : Juggler unleashes a powerful dark energy slash attack via his katana. **Size Change: Juggler raises his katana, which calls upon the darkness to envelop his body and turns him into a giant. He can later do this by himself, but it is unknown how. ** : Juggler's finisher, he unleashes a dark red crescent-shaped energy slash from his sword to the opponent. The impact cause the opponent to receive electrocution. **Darkness Detection: Juggler's katana is capable of detecting huge amounts of darkness underneath the Earth's surface. The katana glows purple when doing this. * : A mysterious object similar to the Orb Ring, which, when used with the Kaiju Cards, allows Jugglus Juggler to awaken Kaiju. **Kaiju Card Launch: The original purpose of the Dark Ring is to launch scanned Kaiju Cards to negate the sealing properties of an Ultra Fusion Card by creating a sunspot-like essence that block their powers. Once the Fusion Card is fully blocked, the slumbered King Demon Beast will be awaken. **Card Harvesting: The Dark Ring is capable of harvesting Kaiju Cards upon an Ultra Kaiju's defeat by absorbing their remains. Juggler used this to harvest the defeated King Demon Beasts as part of his plan to awaken Maga-Orochi. **Kaiju Summon: The Dark Ring is capable of summoning any Kaiju when a Kaiju Card is scanned. **Ultra Fusion Card Launch: The Dark Ring is also capable of scanning an Ultra Fusion card and uses its powers. Used in episode 12 to break Zoffy's seal on Maga-Orochi with Belial's card. **Kaiju Fusion: By combining two Kaiju Cards similar to Ultraman Orb's Fusion Up, he is able to create and control fusion Kaiju such as Zeppandon. Before the fusion is complete he says "Your power is now mine!" or "Lend me the power of darkness!", and raises up the Dark Ring. Jugg Jugg.png|Serpent-Hearted Blade IMG 0438.jpg|Length Increase JugglerSlashWave.gif|Energy Slash (Crescent ver.) JugglerSlashMajin.gif|Energy Slash (Crescent ver.) JugglerEnergySlash.gif|Energy Slash (Slash Wave ver.) JugglerSlash.gif|Energy Slash (Length Increase ver.) JugglerYellowEnergySlash2.gif|Energy Slash (Sparkling ver.) JugglerWormhole.gif|Wormhole Creation Serpent-Hearted Blade-Drawing Slash.gif|Serpent-Hearted Blade-Drawing Slash GiantJuggler.gif|Size Change ShingetsuZanba.gif|Crescent Moon Shockwave IMG_1146.jpg|Darkness Detection IMG 0249.jpeg|Dark Ring Dark_Ring_Kaiju_Card_launch.gif|Kaiju Card Launch Kaiju card revert.jpeg|Kaiju Card Harvesting image Kaiju summoning.jpeg|Kaiju Summoning image Ultra's ardss.jpeg|Ultra Fusion Card Release image Kaiju fusion.jpeg|Kaiju Fusion :;Physical *Superhuman Strength: Even in human form, Juggler is strong enough to pick an adult and throw him into the distance, or with enough force to leave a crater in a building if they are durable enough to withstand the impact. *Acceleration/Enhanced Reflex: Juggler is capable of moving at a greater speed and possesses enhanced reflexes. *Dark Punch: Juggler can throw a punch coated with dark energy. JugglerThrow.gif|Superhuman Strength Juggler1908Henshin.gif|Acceleration Punches.png|Dark Punch :;Miscelleanous *Travel Sphere: Juggler can travel to other places in a travel sphere. * : A set of cards that represent Ultra Kaiju. They can be scanned in the Dark Ring to awaken Kaiju or . **Power Channel: Juggler can channel energy through Kaiju Cards to activate that kaiju's power. This is shown when he used Bemstar's card to absorb Nagus' bullet. *Human Disguise: Jugglus Juggler is capable of disguising himself as a human to hide within the society. His human form is a youth well-dressed in a tuxedo. From episode 17 to 23, his appearances changes, reduced to a black long-sleeved shirt and a black jeans while wearing a snake-themed ear-cuff on his left and had a different hairstyle. *Armor: As his true form is a black demon, Juggler wears a copper-colored hide/armor to sustain fatal injuries. This also allows him to survive from almost every near-death experience, such as Orb's Orb Supreme Calibur. The only time said armor failed was when he rescued Natasha from Maga-Zetton's Light Bullet explosion, creating a crescent-shaped scar on his chest although such action can be justified to the explosion size compared to his human height. *Teleportation: Juggler is capable of teleportation. Sometimes he simply disappears and at other times he turns into clouds of darkness while doing so. In his fight with Gai Kurenai, he seems to disappear in a blur. *Energy Blast: Juggler can fire purple energy blasts from his hands. *Healing Wave: Juggler is able to heal others from injuries by providing them with some of his energy. He gets weakened after doing so. IMG 0404.jpeg|Travel Sphere IMG 0301.jpeg|Kaiju Cards File:IMG_1145.jpeg|Power Channel Jagras Juggler Human.jpg|Human Disguise Image Jugglus tele.jpeg|Teleportation 2image energy blast.jpeg|Energy Blast JugglerHeal.gif|Healing Wave :;Combination * : A tag-team attack with Ultraman Orb in Ultraman Fusion Fight!. Juggler runs towards the enemy and delivers multiple slashes and ends it with a charged energy slash before Orb leaps in to deliver the final blow. Combination O-50.gif|Combination O-50 Kaiju Cards in possession Jugglus Juggler use Kaiju Cards to awaken the respective monsters to combat his nemesis, Ultraman Orb. However, it also seems that he is collecting the remains of King Demon Beasts for his own agenda by having Orb defeat them. *Dodongo: Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster, used to awaken Magatanothor. *Magatanothor: Obtained after Orb defeated the monster in 1800 BC in Ishtal Civilisation, 4000 years prior to the series. *Kingsaurus II: Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster in Lake Baikal, used to awaken Maga-Zetton. *Super C.O.V: Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster in Rusalka, used to awaken Maga-Zetton. *Pris-Ma: Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster in Rusalka, used to awaken Maga-Zetton. *Maga-Zetton: Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster, 108 years prior to the events of the series. *Peguila: Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster in North Arctic, used to awaken Maga-Basser *Maga-Basser: Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster. *Telesdon: Used to awaken Maga-Grand King. *Antlar: Used to awaken Maga-Grand King. *Gomora: Used to awaken Maga-Grand King. *Golza: Used to awaken Maga-Grand King. *Maga-Grand King: Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster. *Maga-Jappa: Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster. *Maga-Pandon: Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster. *Red King: Only used when Juggler played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *Eleking: Only used when Juggler played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *King Guesra: Only used when Juggler played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *King of Mons: Only used when Juggler played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *King Joe: Only used when Juggler played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *Aribunta: Used to summon the Choju against Ultraman Orb. *Cherubim: Used to summon the Kaiju against Babaryu after he betrayed the Union. *Enmargo: Only used when Juggler made a Tarot reading with Alien Nackle Nagus. *Black King: Nagus' card given to him by Don Nostra as a set-up for him to be assassinated. *Bemstar: Used it's gorge to swallow the shots of Nagus' blaster during his assassination attempt. *Zetton: Used in unison with Pandon to form Zeppandon. *Pandon: Used in unison with Zetton to form Zeppandon. Ultra Fusion Cards in possession *Ultraman Belial - Obtained from Don Nostra after killing him. Used to unseal Zoffy's Ultra Fusion Card by destroying it and release Maga-Orochi. It was later used by Gai Kurenai to transform into Ultraman Orb Thunder Breastar. Trivia *His actor, Takaya Aoyagi, was meant to audition for the role of Gai Kurenai but he lost to Hideo Ishiguro. However much to his delight, he was appointed as Jugglus Juggler, who is also one of the series' main cast members. He wishes to enjoy his time acting throughout the series, wanting his friends' children to watch his acting. *Many of Juggler's sadistic traits are mostly an ad-lib by his own actor. He also mentioned that children would be fearful of him because of this. *In the series' opening, when Jugglus' true form was unveiled in the background, it was portrayed as a shadow with red eyes although the true coloration for these are blue. *In an interview with Hideo Ishiguro, he was about to state the true goal of Jugglus Juggler, but before he could reveal anything, his words were censored by Ultraman's Specium Ray firing noise. *Ironically, even though Juggler is a major villain, the only characters he's been seen to kill are other villains, the first two were because of an assassination plot, and the third was for an unknown motive. His inability to directly kill humans is a sign of him still having a portion of his light despite claiming to have shunned it several years prior after embracing the darkness. *Juggler's name is written as 'Juggrus-Juggler' in the opening sequence of Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA and on the S.H.Figuarts. *When designing Juggler's majin form, Masayuki Goto originally intended him to have a full 'moon' motif and nature over the 'sun' motif and nature of the Ultramen. He also wanted the design to resemble that of a traditional ninja. Eventually, he combined the aspects of a 'Moon of Venice' motif with that of a western armor motif and leaving some slight resemblance to that of a ninja in the final product. * In THE ORIGIN SAGA, the red stripe along the front of Juggler's costume is intentionally used to foreshadow his eventual moon-shaped scar. *Despite an official pamphlet stating that Juggler is from Planet O-50, Takaya Aoyagi denied the claim via his Twitter. *Juggler's plan to use Balloonga as a bomb and threaten the entire universe is a reference to the plot in the Japanese film Taiyo o Nusunda Otoko. *His alias as Nuru Ra Hotep is a reference to Nyarlathotep from the Cthulhu mythos and the Egyptian architect Imhotep. *Juggler was said by crew members to be a reinterpretation of Ultraman Agul, in terms of being a mysterious entity of similar origins to that of their series' title Ultra. *Juggler's actor, Takaya Aoyagi, cannot whistle. As such, the scene in episode 16 of Juggler whistling was dubbed over. *Juggler is the first major antagonist that have his own transformation scene whose neither a human host nor form of an evil Ultra. Although his position would be reduced to an anti-hero as of the series finale of the original television series, most of his characteristics would be reused by Kei Fukuide of Ultraman Geed. **Additionally, his actor Kunito Watanabe was once auditioned for Juggler's role before losing to Takaya Aoyagi. *Juggler copies many of Gai's actions while transforming into Zeppandon, from the way he scans the cards to even Gai's transformation quotes. id:Jugglus Juggler Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Antagonists Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Planet Invasion Union Category:Ultraman Orb Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Kugutsu Victims Category:Anti-Heroes turned Good Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Characters